


Space Public Display of Affection

by BrainlessZombie



Category: 60 Parsecs!
Genre: Bickering, Maegan is mentioned, Multi, Short Story, everyones alive, i cant handle the thought of leaving one of the behind so they're all here, shes honestly a small plot point in this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessZombie/pseuds/BrainlessZombie
Summary: "Your going to make me sick with all this PDA!""Emmet is sitting in your lap, Tom"





	Space Public Display of Affection

"I know you'll be just fine out there honey but please do promise me to come back safe and sound?" Deedee asked her other who stood next to the air lock door with the full body suit safe and snug around his large body. Baby gave her a reasuring smile.

"Of course Dee! You know I always do. I'll make sure to keep in mind to try and find you bestest tasting coffee you will ever taste in space. Sound like a deal?" The ginger pressed his hands against her smaller ones and she let out a noise of delight at the statement.

"Your too sweet baby," She grinned and pressed a few kisses across the taller mans face "What would I do without you?"

"Probably go into withdrawl" A voice sounded from behind them. It was Tom, of course it was deedee thought to herself. She had forgot he was there while she was engrossed with her soulmate, "can you guys get a room, your gonna make me sick from all this PDA" He snorted.

"Emmet is sitting in your lap, Tom" Deedee pointed to the man curled inbetween the liars thighs. Tom would glance to Emmet and back up to Deedee.

"And your point?" Tom asked, pushing his scruffy face into Emmets own tired one.

"You bash me for affection display while not ten minutes ago you where snogging it up with Ex science teacher" Said teacher covered his face in Tom's chest laughing guiltily at the accusation.

"Maggie is sleeping in the last chair! I couldnt just leave my love to sit on the floor like an animal" Tom exclaimed in expaseration, pointing to the older woman who was fast asleep in the chair. Baby gave a light giggle at the mans protectivness.

"Well Tom... I'm going out, Emmet can have my chair" He offered, gesturing to his own empty seat. Tom didnt loosen his grip on Emmet and Emmet didnt make an attempt to escape. Deedee snorted and rolled her eyes, walking over to the other side of the ship to pull the gas mask off the wall.

"On second thought dearest, I will join you" Deedee smiled as she gave Baby a kiss and pulled the gas mask on her face, "I'm going to be sick from all this PDA" she repeated with a laugh. Baby just smiled gently at her coming, twisting his hand to fit with hers.

"Of course, wouldn't want you to get sick Dee!" He exclaimed, turning his head as he stepped out of the air lock with his other, "You guys have fun"

"Don't wake up mom"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how to write stories but this came to me at school and this fandom needs more fics to be honest.


End file.
